


An Exercise of Rights

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/profile">darkhawkhealer</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: tango, muse, monopoly</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Exercise of Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkhawkhealer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkhawkhealer).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [darkhawkhealer](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: tango, muse, monopoly_.

Harry threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It takes two to tango, you neglectful bitch!"

"Please tell me that you are not shouting at your 'muse'."

"She won't come, Severus!" Harry exclaimed, beginning to pace. "I've only got until this evening to prepare my speech, and she won't—

Harry was hard before he felt the first flick of Severus' tongue. "What . . . was that . . . for?" 

"To remind you," Severus replied, pulling Harry towards the bed, "that I'm the only one who has a right to a monopoly of your time."

"But my speech!"

"Will have to wait. I _won't_."


End file.
